Love Knows no Boundaries
by Foamy
Summary: Love is taking, taking is giving and giving is recieving. What happends to the BoM when the most unlikly person start to get along Landa. Ch.4 Wanda gets a little violent R&R.
1. Days after

AN: This is my first fic without any of my made up character :D. I hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Love knows no bounderies  
  
Chapter 1 Days after  
  
---Lance's POV---------  
  
7 days after Wanda showed up. 4 days since the Sentenial incident and 2 days since the rescue. I never thought I'd understand why the world was so fucked up. But it turns out the reason is us. I can't sleep I can't eat I can't do anything without my mind drifting to her. I don't need Kitty. I guess she was just a cruch to hold me up when I was down. But hell where is she now huh? She wouldn't talk to even if I wasn't even saying anything to her. So screw her screw the world screw everything.  
  
-------Normal POV--------  
  
Lance punch the wall causing a hole to appear. His anger emptied into this one punch. He layed down on his bed his bleeding hand throbbing. He layed in his bed just starring at the cieling.  
  
Elsewhere in the house. Well namely 3 doors down and across the hall Wanda was sitting on her windowsill starring out at the stars.  
  
---------Wanda's POV-----------  
  
I can't believe this. We are left to suffer while he lives in luxury. I hope hes happy. He betrayed his friends and his family. Well part of his family anyway. The worst is I have that little welp following me around everywhere. Maybe it hasn't sunk into his thick skull that I don't have feeling for him. Sure I agree I need to treat him better but come on he has to stop calling me those stupid petnames.  
  
---------------Normal POV--------------  
  
Wanda swung one leg over the windsill and climbed up onto the roof. She found it peacefull just looking out the stars. It was a beautiful and warm night. she layed down on the roof and fell asleep looking at the stars.  
  
When the morning sun came up and the birds started chirpping she woke up. She climbed back into her windown and walked down to the kitchen. She was suprised when she saw Lance sitting at the table. His hand wraped up and he was just starring at the wall.  
  
"Hi,"Wanda greeted quietly.  
  
"Hey,"He responded looking at her.  
  
Wanda walked to the fridge and opened it. She pulled out a water bottle and sighed.  
  
"Ya I know,"Lance responded.  
  
Wanda looked at him a little confused. "You know what?"Wanda asked.  
  
"Its sucks to have no food."  
  
"Ya tell me bout it,"She said taking a sip of the cold water.  
  
"At least we have electricity."  
  
"Ya but no water,"Wanda noted. She put the half empty bottle back in the fridge and started walking up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to ransack Mystiques room,"Wanda replied.  
  
"Cool,"Lance responded aswell.  
  
"You wanna help?"Wanda asked "It goes faster with 2 people."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The 2 walked up the stairs and started searching Mystiques room. Clothes flying around the room pictures being thrown off the walls and desser drawners being thrown around. All the banging woke up Todd. he lazily walked into the room and starred at the mess.  
  
"What are you guys doing yo?"Todd asked.  
  
"Searching,"Wanda said flatly.  
  
"ok,"Todd replied a little confused.  
  
"Wanna give us a hand Todd?"Lance asked semi rudly.  
  
"I guess,"He replied "What are you looking for yo?"  
  
"Cash,"The both replied.  
  
"Ok sounds good."  
  
The 3 literally tore apart Mystiques room but found nothing. With Lances help Wanda was able to flip over her bed. They tore up the carpet to reveal the wooden floor hidden underneith.  
  
"Ok search for loose board,"Wanda said.  
  
"Why?"The 2 boys asked.  
  
"Well duh. Lance where do you keep stuff you don't want us to find?"  
  
"Under the floorboards,"Lance replied.  
  
"Exactly,"Wanda replied "So start searching."  
  
They searched and searched and finally found a loose board when they pulled it up inside was about 100 bucks in cash and some snackish kinda food.  
  
"Crackers,"Wanda picked up one of the boxes or crackers and started eating them.  
  
The boys laughed and carried the other boxes down stairs and put them in the cupboard.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
"Ya Todd."  
  
"I hate to say this to you but I think you need to get a job,"Todd threw his arms over his head.  
  
"You know what Tood."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are absolutly right."  
  
Todd starred blankly as Lance walked out the door hopped in the jeep and drove away. 


	2. Back to School

AN: This is my first fic without any of my made up character :D. I hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Love knows no bounderies  
  
Chapter 2 Back to School  
  
Weeks has passed. Lance managed to get a job and the BoM had managed to get back into the school. It was their first day back and they woke up kinda early for them. It was still rush rush rush. The boys were waiting in the jeep for Wanda.Lance honked the horn.  
  
"HURRY UP WANDA GOD HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO FUCKIN GET DRESSED GOD,"Lance yelled.  
  
"Relax Lance I'm coming yesh,"Wanda replied from the door.  
  
"Well tomorrow hurry up,"He growled.  
  
"Fine,"Wanda sighed. 'asshole.'  
  
The drive to school was pretty quiet. Except for the blaring music from the radio. The jeep pulled into the parking lot and they hopped out.  
  
"Oh look whos back,"Jean noted.  
  
"Shut up Grey,"Lance growled.  
  
"Make me Alvers,"Jean replied.  
  
Wanda put a hand on his shoulder "Shes not worth it Lance."  
  
Lance shrugged her hand off and walked off into the school. Wanda glared at Jean and follwed him inside. The clank of her boots were heard through out the halls as she walked to the office. She was given her locker and her timetable and a sheet to tell her what teachers she had and what room they were in.  
  
Wanda walked to her locker turned the combonation and opened it. She placed her books in and closed it. She turned to leave but she bumped into someone and fell back onto the floor dropping the books she was holding. Wanda looked up and glared at the boy who knocked her over. She picked up her books and stood up.  
  
"Watch it,"She growled.  
  
She turned to walk off when she felt something touching her butt. She flew around and saw the guy Lance told her was the schools football team quarter back Duncan Mathews. She grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't touch me,"She growled.  
  
"I'll touch whoever I want,"He stated "Even a goth like yourself."  
  
Wanda looked down at her oufit. "I find this skirt, black tank top and black just under the knee lace up zip up steel toe high heel boots and jewlery quite flattering acctually."  
  
Duncan pulled her closer to him and she pulled back.  
  
"Hey Mathews let her go,"Lance called.  
  
"Oh and whos gunna stop me. You?"  
  
"No but,"Lance was joined by Fred and Todd.  
  
"We will yo,"Todd finished.  
  
"Fine take her,"Duncan pushed her into Lance "Oh and while your at it Alvers why don't you just fuck her."  
  
Wanda stormed up to him and punched him straight in the jaw.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER EVER TREAT ME LIKE AN OBJECT EVER YOU POMPUS LITTLE BASTARD,"Wanda yelled.  
  
Lance grabbed her shoulder and gently pulled her back "I think thats enough Wanda."  
  
The 4 walked away hearing the football players takling and one of them saying that they thought his jaw was broken.  
  
Wanda had P.E. first period. She went on the volleyball court with the her fellow junior girls. they played for a while. Through the time the ball never once came her way. Finally it did. She folded he hands an hit it with such force it flew over the net and slammed 1 of the other girls in the face. She fell and started crying.  
  
"Taryn are you ok,"One of the girls asked.  
  
"Hit the bench Maximoff,"The teacher yelled at her.  
  
Wanda growled and sat on the bench. Taryn soon joined her her face red with a pack of ice placed on it. Wanda sat there just watching the came when she felt someone poke her arm. She turned her head to see Taryn looking at her her face a little less red then it was mere minutes ago.  
  
"Are you related to Pietro Maximoff?"She asked.  
  
Wanda growled turned and crossed her arm over her chest "Yes,"She said grudgily.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes,"Wanda replied once again.  
  
"Thats so cool,"Taryn said giddily.  
  
"Why?"Wanda asked.  
  
"I dated him for like a few days."  
  
"Well good for you,"Wanda said "I'm pretty sure hes slept with half the girls in this school by now."  
  
"Why would you say that? Taryn asked.  
  
"Cause I know my brother."  
  
"Well I saw him earlier."  
  
Wanda's head snapped back to look at Taryn. "WHAT,"She almost yelled.  
  
"Hes here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"He should be in Biology right now but hes probably skipping to go run laps."  
  
Wanda took off into the locker room. She changed and was out of there. She ran down the halls and pushed the hall monitor into the lockers. She stepped onto the field. Her boots wet from the frshly watered grass. She spotted her bother running laps around the field. She walked up to him and wrapped her hand around his throat. She picked him up and held him up against the school.  
  
"Wanda please let me go,"He said between gasping breathes.  
  
"You Wish,"Wanda growled.  
  
Meanwhile just inside the school right in fornt of where Wanda adn Pietro were outside. Lance was in Science class just tapping his pencil on the desk. He looked out the window and saw Wanda and Pietro. He sighed grabbed his stuff and walked out the door in the middle of class.  
  
He walked out to where Wanda and Pietro were "Wanda put him down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I want to kill him too."  
  
Pietro starred at them and gulped. "Um this would go alot easier if Wanda would let go of my throat,"He said between desperate gasps.  
  
"NO,"They both shouted.  
  
"Den you gunna have to mess wit us mon ami."  
  
Wanda and Lance looked over to see 2 more of Magneto's lackys.  
  
"Oh look the Card Dude and the Arisonist,"Wanda growled.  
  
"Let him go Wanda this ain't worth it,"Lance told her.  
  
"NO!"She yelled and the grip on Pietros throat tightend her nails digging into his skin drawing blood.  
  
Then her arms were pried off his throat by something. She looked and saw that Fred had pulled her off Pietro and they were walking away.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN,!"Wanda yelled.  
  
"Nope,"Fred replied.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty uneventful except for one of the tiolets in the one of the girls bathrooms exploded. That was about it. Wanda was sitting on the bleachers after school just looking at the football field. Then she saw him.  
  
-------------Wanda's POV----------------  
  
I just looked and there he was. His blonde hair shinning in the sunlight as he passed the ball to his teamates. I don't care if he touched me in the wrong way this morning all I knew then was that I wanted him and I always get what I want.  
  
--------------Lances POV-----------------  
  
I saw the way she was looking at him and franqly I couldn't blame her. He was locked up in that fucked up assylum for god knows how long. I know shes never felt those feelings before. I knew that her crush on him would pass. I hoped anyway.  
  
---------------Normal POV---------------  
  
"Yo Wanda come on,"Todd called.  
  
"Coming I'm oming,"She said standing up. She walked off the blechers taking one last glance at him. For a brief second their eyes locked on eachothers. She glanced away and walked off.  
  
When they got back Wanda went to her room and locked her door.  
  
"Why was she looking at him like that yo? Does't she know hes a jerk yo?"  
  
"Todd relax its just a crush it will pass so don't worry,"Lance explained.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No but hey don't let it get you down ok."  
  
Todd sighed at sat down in front of the tv with Fred.Lance walked up to his room and turned on his cd player up loud and listened to it. About 15 minutes laster there was pounding at his door. He opened it to reveal a very angry Wanda.  
  
"Turn that shit off,"She growled.  
  
"Fine,"Lance sighed and turned it off "Now get out of my room."  
  
Wanda walked off into her room. Lance slammed the door and layed down on his bed thinking about what he saw after school. 


	3. It Dies

AN: This is my first fic without any of my made up character :D. I hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Love knows no bounderies  
  
Chapter 3 It Dies  
  
Days past and Wanda's crush on Duncan seemed to intensify. The worst part was that Duncan had started to notice. Lance wasn't as dumb as some people thought. He knew what the football players did to the girls around the school. Lance couldn't deny that he used to do it aswell but that was in the past. Lance also noticed that Todd had given up on Wanda and sulked around the house.  
  
Lance sighed. 'She doesn't get it.,'She said mentally to himself 'If onl y I could show her what he does to girls.'  
  
Lance walked up his room to think. When that didn't work he went out the garage got on his motorcyle and drove off. This seemed to clear his mind.  
  
--------------Lance POV------------------  
  
You know I never thought I would have to show her what Duncan was really like. I don't want to hurt her but I don't want him to hurt her. Damn this is so confusing. I don't think anyone will help me with this problem. If only she knew.  
  
-------------Normal POV-----------------  
  
Lance drove almost to the next city before he turned his bike around and started the long drive back. When he reached the boarding house he saw all the lights still on.  
  
'Typical,'He thought. He opened the door and dropped his helmet on the floor.  
  
"Ok you guys bed,"Lance said turning off the tv.  
  
"aww,"Todd whined.  
  
The 2 walked slowly up the stairs and soon after Lance followed. He walked to Wanda's door and lightly knocked.  
  
"Come in,"He opened her door.  
  
"Hey Wanda."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"I think its time for you to go to sleep."  
  
"I'm just reading,"Wanda shrugged.  
  
"Ya I know we just have alot to do in the morning."  
  
"Ok Lance,"Wanda sighed.  
  
Lance closed her door and walked back to his room. He took off his vest jeans and shirt and climbed into bed. He fell asleep pretty quick for him.  
  
The morning shone brightly on the Boarding house. Lances alarm started it infernal buzzing as he grabbed it and hucked it at the wall. It hit the wall with a smash. His head snapped up at the sudden noise.  
  
"Ah fuck,"He sighed as he got up.  
  
He got dressed and walked downstairs to see everyone already up. Well all except Wanda.  
  
"Wheres Wanda?"  
  
"She went to watch the football team practice yo,"Tood replied.  
  
Lance sighed "If we aren't careful shes gunna become one of those whorey cheerleaders."  
  
This cause Todd to burst out laughing. Fred soon follwed.  
  
"Well let go you guys."  
  
The three walked out the the jeep and drove off to school. When they got to the school they pulled in with a screech and pulled into a parking space. They went to the football field to find Wanda only to be stopped by the X- Men.  
  
"Man its way to early in the morning to deal with this,"Lance sighed.  
  
"Ya yo,"Todd replied.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"Jean asked.  
  
"Looking for Wanda,"Lance stated.  
  
"Ya we ain't here to cause trouble yo,"Todd replied.  
  
The three passed the X-Men and onto the football field. Lance , Todd and Fred starred at what they saw. Wanda and Duncan were acctually talking without him laying a hand on her. The bell went slowly after and she skipped into the school.  
  
"Lance yo the bell,"Todd said.  
  
"Ya ya just go ahead."  
  
That said Lance walked up to Duncan.  
  
"Hey Matthews."  
  
"What do you want Alvers?"  
  
"If you hurt here your going to deal with me,"Lance growled and walked into the school.  
  
Wanda's first calss was woodwork (AN:I'm gunna use my timetable from school so I won't get confused.By the way itrs Wed in this story right now). They were learning how to use the saws and other tools. They made Wanda go last cause she wasn't supossed to be handeling sharp objects for be near heavy and sharp machinery. She did the best though. She was sanding the table when the bell went signaling second period. She slowly walked to her French class barley making it before the bell. Other then that Wanda's day was pretty boring.  
  
After school Wanda walked home. When she was about 2 houses down from the boarding house she heard a faint noise of rock and roll music. She could tell whereever it was that it was going to be loud. When she arrived at the beginning of the driveway the music asulted her ears. She threw her hands over them and walked into the garage and pulled the stereo's plug.  
  
"Hey I was listening to that,"Lance whinned.  
  
"Ya I could here it down the street, No wonder your not deaf."  
  
"Whatever,"Lance said grabbing the plug from her and plugging it back in.  
  
Wanda unpluged it again. Wanda sighed and walked up to her room and slammed the door. Wanda ran a comb through her short hair. She changed her clothes and sat and read for a few hours. She looked up at her clock to see it read nine. She looked out the window to see that it was dark. She climbed out her window and landed quietly on the ground.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
Wanda jumped and turned around startled. Sitting on the front steps was Lance. By the dim light coming from the television in the living room you could tell that he was smoking.  
  
"Yes and what are you doing with that?"Wanda asked.  
  
"Its a free country."  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes "Ya well at least its not me in your shoes."  
  
Wanda stubled and atsrted to fall. Lance caught her.  
  
"Where are you going?"Lance asked helping her stand.  
  
"Out,"She said flatly.  
  
"Let me guess with Duncan."  
  
Wanda stopped walking."Thats none of your buisiness Lance."  
  
"Or is it,"Lance said.  
  
"He likes me Lance."  
  
"Ya and he said that about that girl Taryn at schol before he fucked her."  
  
"Lance hes not like that."  
  
"Prove it Wanda."  
  
"No you prove that hes a bad guy."  
  
"FINE YOU WANT ME TO PROVE IT FINE,"Lance grabbed her hand and pulled her into the jeep.  
  
They drove around for a while until they came to a motel. Duncans car was parked infront of room number 6.Lance ushered Wanda to the window where she peered through the blinds. Tears started to build up in her eyes . She closed them and she turned away. She wraped her arms around Lance and sobbed in his shirt. He patted her back and guided her back to the jeep. When she sat down she wipped her eyes with a kleenex.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"Lance asked.  
  
"For showing me before it was too late."  
  
"No prob,"Lance said as W2anda blew her nose "You gunna be ok?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Good,"Lance said smiling "Wanna go home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They drove home in silence and they went to their seperate rooms.  
  
Wanda turned to look at Lance "Thank you,"She said again and she wewnt into her room. 


	4. A New Begining

AN: This is my first fic without any of my made up character :D. I hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Love knows no bounderies  
  
Chapter 4 A New Beginning  
  
Saturday soon came and all of the brotherhood sat of the couch watching tv. Wanda sat on one end of the couch next to Todd who was totally engrossed in the tv. Lance sat on the other end next to Fred. Wanda bent down a little and peeked over at where Lance was sitting.  
  
"Yo Wanda."  
  
Wanda's head snapped up to look at Todd.  
  
"Why were you looking at.."He was cut off by Wanda garbbing his tounge.  
  
"Oa oa I et yo oint. Jus let go of mah tounge yo."  
  
Wanda let it go and sent him flying off the couch making the others laugh. Wanda bent to look at lance again but he seemed to have the same idea. Wanda blushes a deep red and sat straight up on the couch.  
  
-----------Wanda's POV-------------  
  
OMG. Did he smile at me?OMG he did smile. Um and the worst part is he saw me looking at him. Crap now hes gunna think I like him. I shouldn't have blushed and I shouldn't have acted embaressed. Crap _.  
  
-----------Lance's POV----------------  
  
Was she looking at me? How long had she been doing that? Well thank god she didn't catch me looking at her a few minutes ago. Wait a minute did she blush? Did she look embarassed? Ya she did. Holy crap does she like me?  
  
----------Normal POV----------------  
  
After the scene where Wanda and Lance caught eachothers gaze Wanda walked up to her room and layed on her bed.  
  
'Whats wrong with me? All these mixed emotions. I've never felt this way before. What the fuck is wrong with me?' Wanda asked herself once more.  
  
Wanda stood up and walked to her desk. She ran her arm over it sending everything on it too the floor. She threw her clothes off the chair. She picked up 2 wooden sticks. They were red and black. Wanda opened the drawer and put the drumsticks in it. She closed it and sat down on the chair. She opened another drawer and pulled out a few sheet of paper. She picked up a pancil and sharpened it.  
  
After 10 minutes of furious scribbling she place the pencil down. She picked it up and looked at the lyrics written on the page. She smiled and put them in the drawer. She turned on her cd Player. She went to her closet and changed into a red bikini halter top and some black spandex capris. She grabbed a pair of soft black shoes. She laced them up and grabbed a red headband from a hanger.  
  
Wanda turned on a song she hadn't heard in a while.She remeberd hearing it in the assylum. She started dancing and singing along.  
  
Uh wicky wild wild wicky wicky wild wicky wild wicky Wild Wild West, Jim West,  
  
Desperado, rough rider  
  
No you don't want nada  
  
None of this, gunin this, brotha runnin this,  
  
Buffalo soldier, look it's like I told ya  
  
Any damsel that's in distress  
  
Be out of that dress when she meet Jim West  
  
Rough neck so go check the law and abide  
  
Watch your step, reflex and get a hole in your side  
  
Swallow your pride, don't let your lip react,  
  
You don't wanna see my hand where my hip be at,  
  
With Artemus, from the start of this,  
  
Runnin the game, James West tamin the west so remember the name  
  
Now who ya gonna call?  
  
Not the G.M.B's  
  
Now who you gonna call?  
  
J'duba nee G  
  
If you have a riff with either one of us,  
  
Break out before you get bumrushed at the (Wild Wild West)  
  
When I roll into the (Wild Wild West)  
  
When I stroll into the (Wild Wild West)  
  
When I bounce into the (Wild Wild West) Sisqo, Sisqo  
  
We going straight to the Wild Wild West  
  
We going straight to the Wild Wild West  
  
Now, now, now, now once upon a time in the west  
  
Mad man lost his damn mind in the west  
  
Loveless, givin up a dime, nothin' less  
  
Now I must put his behind to the test (can you feel me)  
  
Then through the shadows, in the saddle, ready for battle  
  
Bring all your boys in, here come the poison  
  
Behind my back, all the riffin' ya did,  
  
Front and center, now where your lip at kid?  
  
Who dat is? A mean brotha, bad for your health  
  
Lookin damn good though, if I could say it myself  
  
Told me Loveless is a mad man, but I don't fear that  
  
He got mad weapons too, ain't tryin to hear that  
  
Tryin to bring me down, this champion  
  
When y'all clowns gon' see that it can't be done  
  
Understand me son, I'm the slickest they is,  
  
I'm the quickest as they is, did I say I'm the slickest they is?  
  
So if you barking up the wrong tree we comin,  
  
don't be startin nothin  
  
Me and my partner gonna test your chest, Loveless  
  
Can't stand the heat then get out the Wild Wild West  
  
We going straight to  
  
(when I roll into the) the Wild Wild West  
  
(when I stroll into the) We going straight to  
  
(when I bounce into the) the Wild Wild West  
  
We going straight to the Wild Wild West  
  
We going straight to the Wild Wild West  
  
There was a knock at the door. Wanda turned off her cd player and threw on a black t-shirt and threw the headband . She opened the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you please quiet down up here?"Todd said covering his head.  
  
Wanda sighed and slammed the door. Todd simled.  
  
"At least I'm still alive."  
  
The Next day Wanda was at school sitting in her english class sribbling on a piece of paper. Wanda didn't really like this class because she shared it with Jean. Who coinicidentaly sat beside her. Jean passed her a note and Wanda caught it.  
  
*What are you doing?* (reading whats on paper*)  
  
Wanda quickly scribbled something on it and threw it back.  
  
*Writing*  
  
Jean threw it back.  
  
*You wanna hang out sometime?*  
  
*No*  
  
The bell rang and Wanda picked up her bag and turned on her discman. Jean followed her. Wanda sat down at a table and Jean snuck up on her. She placed a hand on wanda's face and the other on her temple. Images flashed by her and the words to the song she was listening to flooding into her head. Jean took her hand away and stared at her. Wanda turnedd off her discman and grabbed jeans wrists.  
  
"DONNOT AND I REPEAT DONNOT EVER! READ MY MIND,"Wanda yelled applying pressure to Jeans wrists.  
  
Jean yelped out in pain. "Ok ok just let go,"Jean pleded.  
  
Wanda let go of Jeans wrists and she stopped outside. She sat on Lance's jeep in the parking lot. She listened to her music. The angry words flowing into her mind. Duncan walked up to her. She just sat there and ignored him. Until he ripped her headphones out of her ears.  
  
"DON'T IGNORE ME!"  
  
"I can ignore whom ever I want. And if you have a problem with that well your just gunna have to deal with it,"Wanda growled.  
  
Duncan walked backward a little suprised by the tone of her voice. "Thats cool babe,"Duncan grabbed her arm and picked her up.  
  
Wanda kicked him in the stomach and threw him over her shoulder. Wanda stormed to her locker. She angerly turned the combintion and tore the door open. She grabbed her backpack and placed it on her back. She stormed back the the Brotherhood House. When she got there she threw her backpack on the floor and opened her discman. She put inher cd in the Brotherhood's cd player and turned it to number 7. She sang along while she dung through the boxes of movies they owned.  
  
Under the arc of a weather stain boards  
  
Ancient goblins, and warlords,  
  
Come out the ground, not making a sound,  
  
The smell of death is all around,  
  
And the night when the cold wind blows  
  
No one cares, nobody knows.  
  
I don't want to be buried in a Pet Cematary  
  
I don't want to live my life again,  
  
I don't want to be buried in a Pet Cematary  
  
I don't want to live my life again.  
  
Follow Victor to the sacred place  
  
This ain't a dream, I can't escape  
  
Molars and fangs, the clicking of bones,  
  
Spirits moaning among the tombstones,  
  
And the night, when the moon is bright,  
  
Someone cries, something ain't right.  
  
I don't want to be buried in a Pet Cematary  
  
I don't want to live my life again,  
  
I don't want to be buried in a Pet Cematary  
  
I don't want to live my life again.  
  
(Musical Break)  
  
The moon is full, the air is still,  
  
All of the sudden I feel a chill,  
  
Victor is grinning, flesh rotting away,  
  
Skeletons dance, I curse this day,  
  
And the night when the wolves cry out,  
  
Listen close and you can hear me shout.  
  
I don't want to be buried in a Pet Cematary  
  
I don't want to live my life again,  
  
I don't want to be buried in a Pet Cematary  
  
I don't want to live my life again, oh, no, oh, no  
  
I don't want to live my life again, oh, no, oh, oh  
  
I don't want to live my life again, oh, no, no, no  
  
I don't want to live my life again, oh, oh  
  
Wanda had 7 piles of movies in front of her. She was almost done looking through the third box when she found what she was looking for. She smiled and blew the dust off it. The movie was Pet Sematary. She put it in the machine and turned off the cd player. She grabbed the remote and fas forwared through the previews.  
  
She watched the movie not noticing when the others came home. She heard the door open and slam shut. Wanda didn't bother to look. She knew it was Todd coming home skipping last period. The movie was on the part where Rachel was at Jud's house and her dead sister Zelda walked up to her. When Rachel screamed she heard a yelp from beside her.  
  
Wanda glared at Todd and continued to watch. Whe nthe movie ended Wanda took it out of the machine and back into its case.  
  
"Theres your precious Tv Todd."  
  
"Thanks yo,"Todd said.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Wanda was glad Lance had a job so he could buy them food. She took out a box of KD and put some water in a pot and placed it on their acient stove (Not really I just mean its really old. Like mine). She was mixing in the cheese when Fred and Lance came home. Wanda then put the milk in the delicious food. She put it in a bowl and grabbed a fork. She sat down at the table when Lance walked in.  
  
Lance smirked at her. "You eat it like that too?  
  
She looked down at her soup like KD. "Ya. It tastes better,"She said with a little bit of food in her mouth. When she finished she walked upstairs to her room and turned on the radio. She closed her eyes letting the lyrics sin kinto her head.  
  
Chewed the bone down to low  
  
Got fed on tea & sympathy.  
  
Blew the sail like the wind  
  
I wish you were my enemy.  
  
I was humble for you.  
  
What a fool I've been to have  
  
Laid so low (so low)  
  
For so long (so long)  
  
So low (so low).  
  
Into that void of silence  
  
Where we cry without sound  
  
When Tears Roll Down  
  
When Tears Roll Down  
  
And when your mother's violence  
  
Sends your soul underground  
  
When Tears Roll Down  
  
When Tears Roll Down  
  
Drew the blade way, too slow  
  
Was shackled by your honesty.  
  
Made a mess, I guess I  
  
Should have known  
  
The life was lust and liberty.  
  
Not a chance mutation  
  
Or the last temptation  
  
Ever laid so low (so low)  
  
For so long (so long)  
  
So low (so low).  
  
Into that void of silence  
  
Where we cry without sound.  
  
When tears roll down  
  
When tears roll down.  
  
And when your mother's violence  
  
Sends your soul underground.  
  
When tears roll down  
  
When tears roll down.  
  
(Musical Break)  
  
Into that void of silence  
  
When we cry without sound.  
  
When tears roll down  
  
When tears roll down.  
  
And when your mother's violence  
  
Sends your soul underground.  
  
When tears roll down  
  
When tears roll down.  
  
Wanda chuckled when they said the word mutation. It sounded as if they were singing the song to her and just her. Wanda turned off the radio and layed down on her bed. 'Heres to new beginings,'She said to herself before she fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- 1) Wild Wild West by Will Smith  
  
2) Pet Cematary by the Ramones  
  
3) Laid so Low (Tears Roll Down) by: Tears for Fears. 


End file.
